In conventional coin-actuated machines, such as those found in gaming casinos, coins dropped in the machine first pass through an acceptor which either accepts or rejects the coins as a function of whether they are genuine or bogus. Then, the coins pass a counter or encoder which electronically counts the coins for accounting purposes. Then, the coins move through a diverter downstream of the counter and the diverter normally channels the coins into a hopper. When a sensor in the hopper indicates that an upper level of coins has been reached in the hopper, the diverter is shifted to direct the coins into a drop bucket. This diversion of the coins into the drop bucket continues until the coin level in the hopper drops due to payout to the game players. Then the diverter returns to its initial position and directs coins once again into the hopper.
In machines of the above type, the counter is separate and upstream of the diverter, thus requiring a relatively long coin drop distance. Since this distance is relatively long, the coin drop must be almost vertical, thereby requiring a considerable amount of space to accommodate both the counter and the diverter as well as the hopper and the drop bucket. This relatively long coin drop distance frequently causes the slope of the coin path from the diverter to the hopper to be relatively flat, so that coins may need to be force-fed into the hopper rather than be allowed to fall by gravity.
Another aspect of conventional machines of the type described is that the diverter and counter must be provided for use with a coin of a particular size and denomination. This requires a considerable inventory of diverter and counter components and does not permit interchangeability of components for use with coins of different sizes and denominations.
Because of the foregoing drawbacks, a need exists for improvements in the encoding and diverting of coins in a coin-operated gaming or other machine to minimize such drawbacks without sacrificing reliability of the machine. The present invention satisfies this need.